Because I Love You
by Red Runs Wild
Summary: Just a little cute Klaroline fluff based on sort of a true story. Sort of my first fanfic. I found it when I was cleaning out my computer. I thought hey it's kinda cute and yeah it probably needs a lot of work but here it is. (:
**Hi guys! So this is my first fanfic…so please be nice. This is a Klaroline story… And its rated M for language… (?) …Enjoy (:**

I opened my eyes to find a bright light shining in my face. I must have forgotten to close the blinds last night. Last night… The more I thought about last night, the more I realized I don't remember much of it. Bonnie and I went to a new club downtown… We got drinks while waiting for Elena… She probably cancelled to spend the night with Damon. So we partied and got drunk… I got in a fight with Klaus… That's why Bonnie got drunk with me. But then some other place flashed behind my eyes.

"Oh shit!" I shot out of bed. That proved to be a bad idea as I used my vampire speed to reach the bathroom. I barely managed to lean over the toilet as last night's drinks came back up. There was a breeze behind me and then my hair is being held away from my face.

"Oh love," the voice said. He rubbed circles on my back as I threw up. When I was done I closed the lid and flushed the toilet and sat on top with my head in my hands. By the time the first tear fell he was back with water and pills.

"Thank you Klaus..." I didn't look up at him. How could I after I did what I did… He's going to hate me. I took the pills and water before my headache got worse.

He picked me up and tucked me in. "Sleep some more, love. I'll come get you for a late lunch later." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Wait…" I grabbed his wrist before he could leave. When he turned back to me I was at a loss for words.

"What is it, love?" He sat down on the bed next to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"I- I- I… um…" I looked around the room, my eyes never landing on him. Does he know…? "Could I have lunch now… soup… please?" I finally managed to look up at him. He was using his poker face. That isn't good.

"Of course," he said with a small smile. "I'll just go make it right now."

When he left I got out of bed. I noticed I was wearing one of his shirts. I lifted it to my nose and sniffed.

"It's not mine love…"

"Klaus!" I squeaked and spun around and put my hand over my racing heart. "You scared me…"

"Sorry." He said with a smile. I knew he wasn't actually sorry, but I was hungry and he had food. "So I thought it would be fun to see you squirm but I cannot bare it anymore…" He took my hands in his as I sat on the bed. "Caroline, love, nothing happened last night."

I looked up at him bewildered. "What?" My face must have given me away.

"You did not do anything last night, love." He said slowly. "I know what happened. I was there at the club. I came after you after our fight. I wasn't… I wasn't expecting last night to go the way it had…"

He let go of my hands, got up, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Love… I- You know I love you. Yesterday after you ran out, I went to The Grill and got a drink and when my head cleared up I came after you. You were in a situation…" I turned my head away, ashamed.

"Hey now… none of that. It wasn't your fault love."

Tears welled up in my eyes. Here was the man whom I loved very much, who also love me deeply in return, and I went and screwed up big time last night while I was drunk and cheated on him. "How can you… How can you still love me? How can you say that after all I've done?"

He put his hand under my chin and lifted it so my eyes met his. "Because I love you. I saw everything. I stopped it. Nothing happened. You were under the influence and I protected you from getting any serious injuries."

"But-" His finger on my lips cut me off.

"No but's… Nothing happened. And if you want you can say sorry and I can forgive you but nothing happened alright?"

"But Klaus! I kissed him. We were making out! He was… he was touching me…" I broke off in tears.

He gathered me in his arms and rocked me until I calmed down. "yes he was but I could tell. As much as you needed to be touched you did not want him to touch you. So I stepped in after you passed out and he kept going. That…" He growled.

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "I understand." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Then I kissed him properly on his lips.

I think it goes without saying that things escalated pretty quickly and well… the soup got cold and well… it was a pleasant day spent in bed.


End file.
